


Cookie Love

by Avengers__x



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Food Fight, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Romance, match making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers__x/pseuds/Avengers__x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy asks Fitzsimmons to so some baking for her. Nothing can go wrong with that,right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Love

"And don't forget to bake me my favorite cake; you know the chocolate double layered one?" Skye's voice demanded over the phone as Jemma sighed.  
"Yes,I do," She huffed back,whilst blowing a piece of her hair out of her face.  
"Okay that's all I think..." Skye paused,"OOH WAIT!" Jemma was almost deafened by her friends screams over the phone.  
"Yes?" She questioned impatiently.  
"I WANT BISCUITS!" Skye cheered loudly,"But don't make me any of them gluten free weird things that you like....I want...SCOTTISH SHORTBREAD!" Jemma rolled her eyes from declaration,of course she would want Scottish Shortbread.  
"I don't really know how to make them," Jemma lied.  
"Maybe you could get Fitz to help you?" Skye teased. Skye knew of Jemma's huge crush on her best friend and room mate, and it seemed all Skye wanted to do was make her life a misery.  
"Is that all,Daisy Johnson?" Jemma replied sarcastically,using one of Skye's real names-which she hated.  
"Yes,Jemma," She heard Skye reply,through gritted teeth.  
"OK,Mary Sue Poots..everything will be re.." But Jemma stopped when she heard the line cut. Skye had hung up. Jemma chuckled a bit before sauntering into the kitchen.

Fitz was sat there on the counter top stuffing his face with a sandwich.  
"OFF!" Jemma shooed.  
"Huh?"Fitz questioned,practically spitting food everywhere.  
"Stop being so gross!"She moaned,"And get off the counter I need to do some baking for Skye!"  
Fitz sighed and hopped off.  
Jemma's eyes lingered at his torso and she felt her heart beat race as his hand brushed against hers.  
"Do you need any help?" He questioned.  
Jemma gazed up into his eyes.  
"Erm..yeah..actually," she stuttered," Could you make some shortbread,please?"  
Fitz chuckled a bit before placing a hand on his hips.  
"I thought you didn't like stereo types,Jemma Simmons?" Fitz teased.  
Jemma felt a small smile find it's way to her lips and her cheeks turned a rosy red.  
"I only asked you because I need to make a cake," she explained walking over to a cupboard to grab a glass bowl.  
"Plus you're not funny Fitz..." she added, a smirk finding it's way to her lips as her ears tinted pink.  
"Yeah,that would explain why you're smiling."  
Jemma hit him on the arm and busied her way with her preparations.

 

"How are you doing?" Fitz asked after hearing Jemma groan numerous times.  
"Terribly!" She exclaimed," Why does Skye want something so...over the top!"  
"It's not over the top,it's just obviously too difficult for Jemma Simmons to make!"Fitz exclaimed,he intended it to be a joke.  
"Well I'm sorry that everything is so easy for you! Ugh just let me finish this Fitz!"She yelled before binning her ingredients and restarting.  
Fitz glimpsed over at Jemma and watched her raising her hands in frustration.  
He couldn't stand to see her this stressed,especially when he'd caused half the annoyance she was having. So he did,probably one of the least rational things he'd ever done.

Fitz grabbed a handful of sugar and threw it at Jemma.  
Jemma stop what she was doing a turned around.  
Her hair was glazed with sugar and her eyes looked red with rage. She clenched her fists together.  
Fitz's expression turned into one of fear and now he regretted his actions.  
"LEOPOLD FITZ!" Jemma yelled.  
Fitz gulped.

But what he was not expecting was for Jemma to grab a full bag of flour and pour it,practically, all over his head.  
He gasped in shock,before bursting into a fit of giggle.  
"Jemma Simmons," He teased wiping flour out of his eyes,"He knew you would break food hygiene rules?"  
And before she could reply,Fitz through another handful of sugar all over Jemma.

"Oh,it's on!" Jemma declared before grabbing some cocoa powder and sprinkling it all over Fitz like fairy dust. Fitz smirked whilst shaking his head;to let the powder fall out of his curls.  
Fitz immediately grabbed a spatula and covered it in butter whilst Jemma was looking for more ingredients to throw in their 'Food war.'  
Fitz took this opportunity to attack and he lunged forward and plastered butter all over the side of Jemma's face.  
Jemma chuckled a bit before turning to face him.  
With their faces inches apart, Jemma's breathing faltered.  
"You got something there." She whispered pointing at Fitz's face.  
He looked at her confused. Jemma grabbed the spatula and whipped the remaining butter on Fitz's face.  
"Well played,Jem. You win." He chuckled.  
"Jem? Since when did you call me Jem?" She responded,in a some what flirtatious tone.  
"Er..I..I don't?" Fitz stumbled over his words and began to turn away.  
"Fitz wait," She called,"You've got some..powder in your hair and it's really annoying me...can I just..."  
Jemma reached forward and pulled the powder out of the curl on the front of Fitz's head.  
"Better?" He asked.  
"No.." She responded slowly.

Without hesitation she grabbed Fitz's collar and brought his lips to hers.  
Fitz was startled at first and he hadn't expected it. But boy had he dreamed about this-he'd just never imagined they'd be cover in food.  
Fitz liked how Jemma had entangled her fingers in his hair and was brushing the food out of his stubble.  
In turn Jemma enjoyed how Fitz sucked at her top lip,nibbled at her bottom one and tightly wrapped his hands around her waist.  
When they finally pulled back,the rested their foreheads against each other and smiled. "You also had something on your lips," Jemma laughed.

They were like this when Skye came over for her cakes and biscuits.  
"Right...I'll leave you to get washed...separately..."She awkwardly muttered," Me and Lincoln can bake."  
However when she made it to the corridor she couldn't help but squeal.  
And obviously Fitzsimmons didn't shower separately-at all...

**Author's Note:**

> I had Fun writing this! Hope you all like it! Sorry I took a break from my prompts fic,I'll get back to it as soon as I can!


End file.
